


Live Life Once More

by RealityXIllusion



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anger Management, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, BAMF Legolas Greenleaf, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is like a family, F/M, Gen, Hurt Aragorn, Hurt Legolas, Legolas Protection Squad, Legolas is a badass, Legolas is an old soul, Legolas is protective, Legolas is self sacrificing, Legolas needs a hug, Misunderstandings, Or as close as powers were to them all, Orcs are a gang, Other, Physical Abuse, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, They don't do a good job, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: The members of the fellowship are all reincarnated into modern times. Living in a little place called Gondor, found nowhere on a map of Oregon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen nor read any of the Hobbit or LOTR, but I AM TRYING SO HARD TO FIND COPIES TO BORROW and I don't know if or when i can update this. This story was sorta a out of nowhere thing and I guess if it's liked I'll try to continue.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everybody has a secret, one they’ve kept to themselves and told no one else. Some secrets aren’t even known by the person who carries them. A certain group of people have a secret none of them are aware of until it all comes crashing together, even then not everything makes sense to them. Even as those secrets come to light, bonds will be stretched thin and only the strength of undying friendship will allow those bonds to survive. 

Love, Happiness, Horror, Grief, Anger, Disgust, Betrayal, Denial, Hope, Nothingness. 

This is the story of nine people and how their fates are interwoven. Only they can decide if their situation will make or break them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They lived in a mediocre town in Oregon that was practically nonexistent on the map, someplace called, “Gondor”. The town itself was filled with a dangerous gang that went by the name of Orcs, all hideously foul men who yearned for violence, and citizen’s who were strange in their own way. The buildings were old, most made of stone and covered in moss and vines grown wild. A forest surrounds the town, concealing it from the rest of the world. A forest which many say is full of monsters and nothing but death awaiting any who try to leave. 

Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Boromir and Gimli have all been friends with one another ever since their early teenage years. Now being in their late teens to their mid twenties they’ve become a family to one another. It wasn’t until Someone new had moved to Gondor and rumors spread of the handsome man that thing began to change. 

It all started when Frodo realized the newcomer to the town had become his, Sam, Merry and Pippin’s next door neighbor. They lived together in a one story ranch with two bedrooms, the twins in one and him and Sam in another. Frodo was home alone working on his stories when the doorbell rang. Figuring it must’ve been the twins, locked out for forgetting their keys. Again. Frodo sighed wearily and flung open the front door, “How many times have I told you not to forget your keys!”

“None.” A deep voice answered him, instead of the twin’s high voices he was so familiar with. Startled Frodo took a step back before he laid eyes on the stranger who held his hand out to him, “Hello. I’m not who you thought I was but I’d like to introduce myself. My name is Aragon, I’ve just moved in next door.”

The man, Aragon smiled softly at Frodo almost as though he knew exactly how scared of him Frodo felt in that moment. Hesitantly, Frodo reached out and shook Aragon’s hand. Instantly a searing pain shot through both of their heads causing them to cry out in pain. 

“Wh...what’s going on?!” Frodo gasped out, tears forming in his eyes. 

Aragon looked down at Frodo and his eyes widened in realization as images flashed through his mind, causing him agony to the likes which he’s never felt before. Within the next second Frodo yelled as the same thing happened to him, only unlike Aragon, the moment those images ceased he blacked out forcing Aragon to catch him.  
Struggling, despite how light Frodo was, Aragon just barely managed to move them further into the house and shut the door behind him before collapsing onto the worn out couch. Completely unaware of a set of all knowing eyes watching them from across the street hidden within a old library’s window, and two of nine candles lighting on their own adding to the one already lit, making three in total.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get the urge to continue this out of my head, please let me know what you guys think seeing as this is my first LOTR/The Hobbit fanfiction.

~LAST TIME~  
Struggling, despite how light Frodo was, Aragon just barely managed to move them further into the house and shut the door behind him before collapsing onto the worn out couch. Completely unaware of a set of all knowing eyes watching them from across the street hidden within a old library’s window, and two of nine candles lighting on their own adding to the one already lit, making three in total.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragon groaned as consciousness returned to him. His head hurt so badly, it actually felt as though he’d gone partying with Grimli the night before than had a drinking contest with the Hobbits. 

“Shh! He’s waking up!”

“....Frodo isn’t awake yet though. What do we do?” 

Blinking, Aragon forced his eyes open and turned to look where he had heard the voices coming from just moments before. A warm smile spread across his face when he saw who it was.

Two of the Hobbits, the twins; Merry and Pippin.

Pippin visibly relaxed, “Well he doesn’t look evil.”

Merry nodded in obvious agreement. 

Confused, Aragon couldn’t help but ask, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh,” Pippin grinned, his eyes widening ever so slightly, “Forgive us.”

Merry looked just a tad embarrassed, “We had come home and saw a stranger passed out with our friend on the couch...we were worried.”

Aragon’s brows furrowed at the word Merry had used to describe him but they everything hit him all at once, causing him to clutch his head and groan in pain. Clearly startled and beyond worried, Merry and Pippin both moved towards Frodo to wake the young man up to help his ‘friend’ who was in pain. 

Slowly Frodo’s eyes opening and when he saw the twins, he pulled both of them down on top of him into a fierce hug. The twins were clearly shocked by this new development but didn’t hesitate to hug their friend back.

Merry was the first to break the silence, “...Umm...Don’t get me wrong, this is a great hug but your friends in pain Frodo.” 

Confused, Frodo let go and allowed the twins to stand up before he looked around the room to see who they were talking about. Then his eyes landed on the tall, dark haired man next to him on the couch, grabbing fistful’s of his hair as though in agony. Then Frodo realized just who that man was.

It was Aragon. 

His friend, the King! Only….Last Frodo remembered he had set sail once he realized the ring had managed to corrupt him. So that didn’t explain why he was with three of his friends and why Aragon was in pain. Dimly Frodo was aware of the twins calling his name, but he couldn’t respond as a flare of pain lit up behind his eyes, causing him to clench them shut. 

Pippin’s eyes widened and he turned to his brother frantically, “Should we call Sam? Or any of the others?”

Merry wasn’t given the chance to respond as the front door was flung open and a tall man with long white hair and a long white beard marched into the house with an air of urgency around him. The twins recognized him as the older man in charge of the library across the street. 

“Step back.” The man commanded, striding towards first Aragon where he held both his hands on either side of the man’s face and forced Aragon to meet his eyes and hold his gaze. 

The effect was immediate. Aragon’s face smoothed out, all signs of pain gone as he stared up at the older man in shock and no small amount of happiness. The older man quickly turned towards Frodo and place his hands on either side of his head as well. 

Once Frodo was looking into his eyes the pain he felt seemed to melt away as well. 

“Umm..” Pippin looked at Merry, “What-”

“-the heck is going on?!” Merry and Pippin both cried out causing the others to look at them. 

The older man stepped towards them and held out his hand, “My name is Gandalf. I live across the street in back of the library where my apartment is located.”

Once each twin had shaken his hand Gandalf continued speaking, “Of course you know your friend Frodo, but the man next to him is an old friend of both young Mr. Baggins and myself. He goes by the name of Aragon.”

Merry and Pippin both slowly nodded before turning towards Aragon and smiling at him, “Nice to meet you! We’re Merry and Pippin. Frodo’s housemates.”

Aragon stared at the twins, wanting to reach out towards them and demand that they stop pretending not to know who he was, but deep down he knew they weren’t pretending. He knew they would never do that, they had no idea who he was. Aragon wanted to remind them, just the thought of his close friends not knowing who he was made him want to cry. Somehow he managed to remind both Frodo and himself, but he can’t remember how. At the moment it felt like...it felt like he had two sets of memories running throughout his mind, both trying to become his reality all at once. 

Aragon was certain that Gandalf remembered who he was, he was positive the moment he opened his eyes and saw Gandalf’s understanding eyes staring back into his own. Then he realized that Gandalf had taken Merry and Pippin off to the side, leaving him and Frodo alone on the couch. Turning his head Aragon realized Frodo had been staring at him and looked as though he was freaking out.  
“Frodo…” Aragon said gently. Reaching out and clasping the young Hobbit on the shoulder, “Frodo, I’m here.”

Frodo stared at him with teary eyes but hesitantly spoke, “I..I remember everything but...I set sail a-and...What’s going on?”

“I..” Aragon took a deep breath in, “Frodo do you remember a life not the original one we lived?”

“...Yes...I remember the Fellowship and t-the ring but...I also remember growing up with Sam as my brother and with us living with my cousins after….after my parents were involved in a car accident when I was twelve...Then once we got older...uh,” Frodo looked confused, “I-I graduated? High school, I mean. Sam, Merry, Pippin and I moved into this house shortly afterwards. Boromir’s alive!” Frodo’s eyes widened and he stared at Aragon, “I’m friends with him! And Gimli too! We’re all friends here, we’ve known each other for years…”

Aragon grinned happily but the smile quickly vanished, “What of Legolas? You haven’t seen him?”

Frodo shook his head, “No...I know we live in a-a town called Gondor but besides everyone else, I’ve never seen Legolas.”

Aragon frowned, seemingly deep in thought but was brought out of it as Frodo spoke, “D-Do you think...we don’t know how many years have passed since then...Legolas is a Elf and they live a long time….”

Aragon, following Frodo’s train of thought softly said, “Before they set sail….” 

They both sat there in silence, grieving a dear friend they had once known. Neither commented when Frodo started crying or that Aragon had tears in his eyes.  
Thankfully Gandalf and the twins didn’t return until after the two had gotten it out of their system and wiped any evidence of tears from their eyes. 

“So you two were old friends and hadn’t seen each other in awhile?” Merry asked grinning, “Why didn’t you just say that?!” 

Pippin smiled, “Yeah, you had us worried for nothing!”

“But I guess we know who the new person in Gondor was, “Merry said looking at Aragon.

Pippin looked at him as well, “So do you live by yourself? We know you moved into the three story next door.”

Clearing his throat, Aragon spoke, “I live with my foster family, my older siblings; Elrohir and Elladan who are twins, and our sister; Arwen as well as our father; Elrond.”  
Both the twins grinned, “Welcome to Gondor!” 

Aragon bowed his head, “Thank you.”

Gandalf gently cleared his throat, “I believe it is time for my leave.” Gandalf turned towards Frodo and Aragon, “Did you two still wish to accompany me to the library?”

Aragon looked at him in confusion before understanding what Gandalf was trying to do, he was trying to give him and Frodo a way out without the twins questioning them and for them all to speak to one another. 

“Yes.” Aragon said before turning towards the twins, “It was nice to meet the both of you, until next time.” 

Aragon stood and followed Gandalf out of the house, a few minutes later Frodo came out as well. 

“We have much to talk about.” Gandalf said grimly as he lead the way across the street to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start trying for longer chapters per update


	3. Unsettled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf discusses things with both Frodo and Aragon and they come to a decision as well as a understanding.

~LAST TIME~  
“We have much to talk about.” Gandalf said grimly as he lead the way across the street to the library.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragon sat there in the back of the library, which was apparently Gandalf’s apartment, with his head bowed and his eyes shut; blocking out Gandalf and Frodo.

What Gandalf told them...it was impossible, but made sense either way. How else could Aragon explain being alive in a body still his own but much younger than he last recalled and in a time period that was definitely not his own. He had memories of this time, of growing up and attending school and even dating others before, but the memories were mixed in with old ones; ones of middle earth and of his quest.

He’d never been so confused before in his life. 

Plus there was the matter of his past self being in love with Arwen but now...now he could only see her as his older sister whom he loved dearly. 

Opening his eyes Aragon looked at his outfit, even his clothing had changed. Now he wore something called jeans and a brown shirt with a rugged jacket on top. He did not recognize himself yet at the same time, he never understood himself better. Looking towards Frodo Aragon took note of how the Hobbit was wearing shoes similar to his own and jeans as well, and a long sleeved white shirt. The Hobbit was still the same as he remembered him to be. Aragon looked over at Gandalf and was startled to see him looking back at him but was a tad bit disturbed to see the wizard in a sweater and jeans as well. It wasn’t a bad look, but was certainly different to the robes Aragon was used to seeing on him. 

“...Can the other’s remember?”

Aragon was brought back into the conversation when he heard Frodo’s question. It was a question that had been bothering him ever since Frodo and himself remembered a few hours ago.

Gandalf signed and when he spoke, Frodo and Aragon both felt their blood freeze, "I do not know. I have a suspicion, which is how I knew that you two would remember but I do not know if the others will regain their memories."

"But how did you know?" Frodo asked desperately, there had to be a way to get the others to remember.

Gandalf gestured towards the table off to the side with nine candles on it, only three of them were lit.  
"I found a old fable written amongst some of the books here." Gandalf stared at the candles, seeing something Aragon and Frodo could not, "It told of nine warrior's, who called themselves the fellowship, these warriors were separated for many years only to meet again in settings that were once called home."

Frodo looked confused by what Gandalf was telling him but Aragon had just one question on his mind,

"You said nine." Aragon started, "There's you, Frodo and myself at the moment, but then there's the twins, Sam, Boromir and Gimli."

Gandalf nodded.

Encouraged, Aragon continued speaking, "Well that's only eight, You said there was nine warrior's just like there was nine of us on the quest. So that means there's a chance that Legolas is here then?"

Never Before had Aragon seen his old friend look so...distraught.

“I...don't know,” Gandalf began, “Elves live for many years before they set sail, Legolas was merely around three thousand years old when the fellowship was formed.”

Frodo’s eyes widened in shock when he heard how old Legolas was. He never thought his friend was that old considering how young he looked.

Ignorant of Frodo’s shock, Gandalf continued speaking, “There is a chance Legolas had set sail many years ago and the ninth warrior refers to another. It is unheard of for a Elf to return from Valhalla, or maybe Legolas had been...reborn as well and is somewhere out there waiting to reunite with us all.”

Aragon frowned, “So what you’re saying is we may never know?”

“I’m afraid so.”

For a few minutes the three of them sat there in silence, each of them lost in thought and processing everything that had been discussed. Once they had all agreed to wait a little while before trying to get the others to remember, It was with heavy hearts that Aragon and Frodo both left Gandalf’s home and headed back to their own respective houses. 

“Aragon!” A light voice called out the moment said man walked through the front door.

Aragon watched as his older sister ran up to him smiling widely, “So did you make any friends? You were gone for a while little bro.”

Chuckling at Arwen’s excitement, Aragon responded, “Indeed I did.”   
Arwen quirked a brow, “What’s with the weird way of talking?”

Aragon merely blinked at his sister before he realized what she meant, the English language had developed greatly since his original time so how he used to speak wasn’t common anymore. Slowly, Aragon said, “...I’m just...messing with you Arwen.”

Rolling her eyes, Arwen punched Aragon in the shoulder, “Whatever, come on. Dad’s running late so the twins made dinner.”

Their father; Elrond, was newly appointed the head of Gondor’s police and was in charge of all the police departments located in the town. 

Aragorn's brows flew up to his hairline, “You let them make dinner?!”

Arwen snorted, “More like I cooked and they watched.”

Laughing the two siblings walked into the dining room table and laughed even harder when they saw the twins had started a food fight. The fun only continued when moments later their father Elrond walked in and got hit in the face with a piece of desert, which caused him to join in on the food fight as well. 

Elsewhere in the forest surrounding the stone town of Gondor, the trees began shifting in the wind. Leaves falling and the small critters of the forest waking up, each gossiping in their native tongue of the change they felt coming, not a small change either, but one rivaling that of a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything specific you guys want to see? Make a suggestion and I'll try to add it as long as it fits the story plotline.


	4. Unknown Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir tries to confront Aragon only things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the update Pandorias and sorry for the cliff hanger!

~Last Time~  
Elsewhere in the forest surrounding the stone town of Gondor, the trees began shifting in the wind. Leaves falling and the small critters of the forest waking up, each gossiping in their native tongue of the change they felt coming, not a small change either, but one rivaling that of a storm.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Despite agreeing to wait before trying to convince the others of how they had all known each other in a past life in order to become reacquainted with one another and the current timeline, it was Boromir who had forced that agreement to break. 

It all started earlier that day when Boromir demanded that Frodo let him meet his old friend that the twins had told the others all about. Frodo had stuttered and tried to avoid the conversation, then Sam mentioned how he never knew of Frodo being friends with a man named Aragon despite them growing up together, which caused Boromir to worry seeing as he was protective of the twins, Sam and Frodo especially. Frodo tried to explain how they knew each other without really needing to give out any details, but Boromir was worried Aragon was someone who had bullied Frodo in the past and Frodo simply kept it a secret from everyone. So Boromir wasted no time as he stormed out of Gimli’s house, where they all met up that day, and went straight towards Aragorn's house which the twins happened to mention was next door to their home. Where he then proceeded to pound on the front door of the lovely white, three story house. Immediately the door flung open revealing an annoyed man not much older than Boromir himself, he was definitely taller than Boromir however and had long black, somewhat curly hair.

“Why are you beating on my door?” The man asked, his annoyance obviously clear if not in his tone then in the way he looked at Boromir.

Boromir straightened his posture then scowled as he realized that he had to look up at the man as he spoke, “Are you Aragon?”

The man’s eyebrow raised as he glared at Boromir’s harsh tone and matched it with his own, “No. I am Elladan, but what do you want with my younger brother?”

Boromir’s scowl lessened once he learned the man before him wasn’t Aragon but that fact didn’t improve his mood, if anything it made it worst, “I need to speak with him.”

“Oh? Now why would some rude stranger show up out of nowhere and demand to speak to my little brother?” Elladan wasn’t given the chance to question any further what the stranger in front of him needed his little brother for because said brother suddenly appeared and pushed Elladan away from the door. 

“El, I can handle this.” Aragon said softly, his gaze never once wavering from Boromir’s scowl.   
Elladan looked as though he wanted to protest but one glance at Aragorn's determined gaze caused him to hold back on his protests and instead moved out of his brothers way, allowing him to step out of the house.

“So you are Aragon then?” Boromir questioned as Aragon moved towards him, only he was not given a response as Aragon stepped around Boromir causing him to turn and watch as Aragon lead the way down the steps and away from his house. Almost as though he knew Boromir would follow him which he reluctantly did so. The two of them walked in silence, with each second passing by the angrier Boromir seemed to become until finally after almost five minutes had passed with them walking in a seemingly random direction; Aragon stopped and faced Boromir. The moment Aragorn's eyes met Boromir’s, Aragon couldn’t help but wince when he saw just how angry Boromir looked, but at the same time he was glad to see bits of his old friend before him. 

The only thing that saddened Aragon the most was the Boromir had no idea who he was, or who they’d been in the past.

“Who are you?” Boromir asked-no it was more like demanded as he took a step towards Aragon. 

Aragon wasn’t sure how to answer that. Did Boromir suspect they knew each other or did Frodo or perhaps the twins mention him and Boromir needed to hear it from him? Before Aragon could even think over a answer to give. Boromir who thought Aragon was going to try and run, reached out and grasped Aragon’s forearm. The moment Boromir hand made contact with the skin of Aragon’s forearm, Boromir collapsed to his knees all the while maintaining contact with Aragon. Startled, Boromir forced his head up to look at Aragon, Boromir could barely maintain eye contact before the pain became too much for him and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Eyes widening in panic, Aragon was unsure whether he should attempt to reach out and help Boromir or stay still in fear of making everything worse. Turns out he didn’t need to do anything as Boromir listed sideways as he lost consciousness. Aragon quickly caught his old friend in his arms and struggled not to drop him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to carry Boromir back to his house by himself and he’d left his cell phone at home as well, not to mention that his current body wasn’t as strong as his last one. The thing that made matters worse, was that Aragon wasn’t even aware he’d lead Boromir right into the Orc’s territory.


	5. Let us be Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon is rescued and Elrond is surprisingly calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly longer chapter, Happy Holidays everyone!!

Last Time  
The thing that made matters worse, was that Aragon wasn’t even aware he’d lead Boromir right into the Orc’s territory.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragon managed to shuffled over towards the side of a building and lean Boromir’s unconscious form back against it before settling down next to his friend. 

He figured if he couldn’t carry Boromir out of their and back to his house then he might as well just wait until Boromir regained consciousness so they could walk back together, and hopefully get the chance to talk. They weren’t event sitting there for more than a couple of minutes before Aragon was startled by a glass bottle being flung at his head, and it was only thanks to his instincts that he managed to dodge it. The shards of glass rained down on Aragon and Boromir but thankfully Aragon’s frame was enough to cover Boromir from most of the glass.   
Feeling anger swell up in his chest, Aragon’s head snapped up to glare at whoever had thrown the bottle, but felt himself freeze in place as his eyes landed on the small group of people in front of him. 

There was only five of them, but it wasn’t the number which caused Aragon to freeze. He froze because of the way the five of them looked. 

They were all practically identical. They had grey skin that looked like it had been rubbed raw by sandpaper then allowed to heal twice, veins bulging to the point they looked as though one could grab them, and the twisted grins revealing missing and discolored teeth. It was their uncanny similar aura of Orc’s that they gave off which clued Aragon in on who they were. 

He had a memory of first moving to Gondor and Elrond sitting his brother’s, sister, and himself down in the kitchen to discuss this town’s issue with a gang called the Orc’s. Eyes widening in fear, not for himself but for Boromir who couldn’t even defend himself, Aragon shifted his body until he was standing in front of Boromir’s prone form. The Orc’s all started laughing, a cruel growling sort of laugh that disgusted Aragon, the moment he stood.

Aragon scowled at them and tensed, waiting for them to make their move.

They didn’t hesitate. Nor did they attempt to hold anything back.

Aragon grunted as one Orc rammed into his side, launching him away from Boromir and into a dumpster which caused Aragon to wince as he pushed himself to his knees afterwards. The Orc’s all started laughing but Aragon wasn’t sure that was what the sound should be described as. Aragon waited until one of the Orcs came close enough for him to pushed himself to his feet and quickly throw a punch at the Orcs face. 

The Orcs head snapped to the side and Aragon grinned up until the Orc slowly looked back around at him then snarled as it body slammed him back against the wall. He was so preoccupied grappling with the Orc that Aragon took no notice as the moment the other Orc’s tried to move in on him something came flying threw the air and hit one of the Orc’s in the shoulder; causing said Orc to cry out in pain. 

The other three Orc’s froze where they were and started looking around for where the attack could’ve come from but weren’t able to see anything.

Aragon yelped as the Orc that still had a firm hold on him smacked his head against his own and caused it to hit the wall as well, causing dots to dance across Aragon’s vision. 

Fwp! Fwp!

Two more projectiles came flying out of nowhere, taking out two of the three Orcs. The one lone Orc finally realized what was happening and quickly took off running in the opposite direction, not even making ten feet before being struck down from behind. Aragon only realized something was going on when the Orc trying to kill him suddenly fell lax against him, and when Aragon looked down at the Orc he saw why.

There was a arrow sticking out of the Orc’s upper back. A familiar looking arrow that caused Aragon's head to snap up and dart back and forth as he looked around him wildly. His heart was beating loudly in his chest as he looked around the area, trying to see where the arrows had come from and who had shot them, though he had a feeling he knew who it was. 

The sound of police sirens getting closer alerted Aragon to just what situation he was in. Five Orcs, possibly dead, on the ground around him and Boromir lying unconscious on the ground not even three feet away. Panting heavily, Aragon stood there as a police cruiser came flying down the street and stopped nearby, it was with growing dread that Aragon watched as his adoptive father, Elrond, stepped out of the car and quickened his stride straight towards him. 

Elrond looked just as shocked to see Aragon as Aragon was to see him but he hid it well as he looked at the scene around them and over at Boromir before looking Aragon in the eyes. 

“Elladan called me and told me you took off with someone who looked like the wanted to fight you.” Elrond looked pointedly at Boromir, “I take it you won?”

Aragon’s eyes widened, “We didn’t fight! W-We weren’t going to either, he’s my friend.”

Elrond hummed to show he was listening to Aragon as he walked towards the closest Orc and looked him over before looking at the other’s, “They’re still alive. Definitely to wounded to move but still alive. For now at least.” 

Aragon stayed quiet as Elrond continued his observations, he only spoke up when Elrond back over towards him.  
“You don’t seem surprised?”

Elrond slowly shook his head, “I’m not. I’ve been reading over all Orc gang activity and it seems there is only one enemy of theirs and whoever it is uses arrows or swords which helped him take down almost two hundred Orc’s in the past year and a half.” 

“You...You don’t know who it is?”

“No. Whoever it is has kept themselves hidden.”

“Oh..” Brows furrowing together, Aragon looked down at his hands and couldn’t help but wonder if it was who he thought it was. He was startled out of it by Elrond clapping him on the shoulder and gesturing towards Boromir.

“Let’s get your friend back to the house, Arwen can look him over and if he needs a hospital we’ll take him.” Elrond stooped down and pulled Boromir’s arm over his shoulder, “I called another squad call to come out here on my way so let’s get going.”

“Right.”

Together the both of them carried Boromir towards the police car and headed back to their house.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think, as I said above, I've never seen nor read any of this series so any comments would be a great help


End file.
